muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Espinete y Don Pimpón
Espinete y Don Pimpón is a set of 40 Barrio Sésamo episodes on 10 DVD's. It was brought on the market by TV network Planeta Junior in collaboration with UNICEF and consists of digitally remastered material from the show. The episodes are from the second era aired in the 80s. The running time for the set is 750 minutes. Contents Disc One # Gran jefe indio (March 19, 1986): Espinete becomes an Indian when he finds a feather headdress. # La inauguracion (April 19, 1985): A party at the Horchateria. # Kurro y Espinete (February 7, 1985): Barrio Sésamo is visited by Kurro (the robot). # ¡Que viene el alcalde! (January 24, 1985): The city council is coming to plant a pine tree in the street. Disc Two # El Retrato Misterioso (January 25, 1985): Don Pimpón plays a detective. # El guaperas (January 28, 1985): Lucia opens a bicycle repair shop in the street and falls in love with Chema. # La bola mágica (April 23, 1985): Espinete finds a lamp ball. He pretends that he can see the future in it. # Espinete cuentista (January 30, 1985): A writer visits Chema's Panaderia. He inspires Espinete to become a writer. Disc Three # Las vacaciones de Espinete (February 1, 1985): Everyone is going on a trip, except for Espinete and Chema. They decide to make believe their own beach-and-mountain vacation. # Cosas que hacer (February 4, 1985): Chema gives Espinete the assignment to clean up his alley. # La luna payasa (February 5, 1985): Celeste starts making Papier-mâché action figures of Chema, Roberto, Ruth and Espinete in front of the Panaderia. # La fotografia (February 6, 1985): Espinete gets a camera from Don Pimpón. When he tries to take a picture, a loud horn blows and people look surprised. Disc Four # Espinete y el rastrillo (January 22, 1985) # Super Espinete (February 8, 1985) # Corre la bola (February 11, 1985) # La banda y Espinete (February 13, 1985) Disc Five # Ursula y Espinete (February 14, 1985) # Esperando el autobús (February 15, 1985) # Jugando a los personajes (July 10, 1985): # Los viajes de Espinete (February 21, 1985) Disc Six # Los trogloditas (February 22, 1985) # Soy famoso (February 17, 1986) # El sereno (February 26, 1985) # El vendedor ambulante (January 18, 1985): Espinete helps a peddler sell some toothbrushes. Disc Seven # El crecepelo (March 1, 1985) # Personas, animales y juegos (March 4, 1985) # Las prendas (January 21, 1985) # El arca de Noé (March 6, 1985) Disc Eight # La amiga de Espinete (March 7, 1985): Espinete disguises himself as a girl named "Espinilla" and tricks Julian into thinking that "she" is a friend coming to visit him. # Los sombreros (March 15, 1985): Espinete, Ana, and the gang decide to "modernize" Julian, and try to convince him to change his beret for another hat. # Espinete y el Aspirus Zampa-Zampa (March 12, 1985) # Santo y seña forastero (March 13, 1985) Disc Nine # El jefe y Espinete (February 14, 1986) # Espinete bla bla bla (March 18, 1985): Matilde talks to Chema about the possibility of getting a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Espinete flees from a gentleman, who speaks by the elbows. # El viajero del espacio (March 19, 1985): While waiting for Don Pimpón to wake up from a nap, Espinete imagines that he is a space hero and has adventures on a strange planet. # Al cine de las sábanas blancas (February 19, 1986) Disc Ten # Espinete y el eco [renamed El eco y Espinete on this set] (March 21, 1985) # Qué desastre de sastre (March 22, 1985): Ana tries to get her friends to dress in "modernized" apparel. # Espinete el justiciero (March 25, 1985) # Espinete guardia urbano (February 2, 1986) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Barrio Sésamo Video